Weak People
by AkematLynn
Summary: Keeping his word, Gary decides to exact a horrific form of revenge on Petey for leaving him. This is the sequel to 'We're Gonna Torture You' This story contains violence and mentions of Rape!


Sadistic; that was the term that best described him…

Petey stared helplessly up at the maniac perched on top of him. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not yet rose over the town and the prefects weren't even up yet. Gary stared down menacingly at the small boy beneath him with an almost childlike gleam in his eye that rivaled that of a kid in a candy store.

Feeling a tickle in his throat Petey strained to keep himself form coughing but it was no use, he parted his lips as his respiratory system tried desperately to rid itself of the blood that had begun to crawl down his throat. Everything hurt and it hurt badly, with each beat of his heart he felt every fiber of his being throb with an intense amount of pain. Petey stared up at the older male through his bleary sight, Gary's deranged looking face came into focus for a mere second only to fade out again a moment later.

"What's the matter femmboy?" Gary's voice dripped with a disturbing tone of amusement,

"Did you think I had forgotten, is that what you thought? Ha! I warned you didn't I? I told you plain and simple that this was far from over, yet you still prance out into the open all by your lonesome like a dumb dear caught in the headlights! I guess some people never learn do they?"

At this point Petey felt the death grip Gary had on his wrist grow even tighter. He didn't bother to try and get away, not that he didn't want to get away he was just simply unable to do so. The severe beating Gary had administered to him mere moments ago had literally knocked all the fight out of Petey.

"Poor little Petey," Gary continued to mock him,

"All alone without big bad Jimmy to come running to his rescue! Too bad he's all warm and snug in his bed; I should know I've shared that bed with him before…"

Hearing those words struck a nerve deep inside Petey, what did he mean he had shared Jimmy's bed with him before? Petey twitched a little under Gary's weight trying his hardest to pull himself together, evidently Gary realized what he was trying to do.

"What's the matter femmboy? Can't stand to hear the truth can you? Does the fact that your beloved Jimmy fucked with me hurt? It burns doesn't it Petey? It makes tears well up in those darling little eyes of yours DOESN'T IT!?" The last words were practically shouted, it was obvious that Gary's mind was somewhere else at the moment and not there with him as no sane person would be capable of such behavior.

Gary stopped as Petey began to gargle on his own blood in an effort to form audible words.

"Well don't just lay there babbling incoherently like an idiot, spit it out already!" Gary teased, there was a brief moment of silence.

"You're a sick fuck you know that?" Petey managed to get out almost crystal clear. Gary cocked one eyebrow at the small boy that he had reduced to a bloody, broken mess.

"Who do you think you're fooling Gary? You and I both know that you're just saying that…t… to try and get me to be mad at Jimmy…." Petey paused for a moment choking on more blood but still he forced himself to go on.

"That's why I made the decision to leave you Gary, that's why I left you…. Because you're so pathetic…" Gary furrowed his brow at the boy already angered by his words but he continued to listen to him anyway.

"You put up this front when you get around other people all because you want everyone to think that you're someone who's got their shit together…. But deep down inside you know that's not true…." Again Petey paused and winced in agony, he knew that he more than likely had some broken bones and would have to be hospitalized assuming he survived but still he refused to stop talking.

"…Deep down inside you know just as well as I do that you're a coward… a scared little boy who can't hold his own in the world…so you act out to get attention… because you know that if you don't…. then you'll be just as invisible to the world as I am…."

Petey was suddenly cut off by Gary dropping one of his knees into his stomach. Blood gushed out of his mouth like a fire hydrant spraying all over Gary's teal vest but the psychopath ignored it only to send a blow to the small boy's face. Despite all the previous damage that had been done to him it still wasn't enough to knock Petey out.

Gary again stared down at him, the amused expression he held moments ago long gone, replaced with a hateful glare full of rage and jealousy. Releasing his grip on Petey's wrist Gary went about rolling the near lifeless body of the boy on to his stomach,

"Pathetic am I!?" Gary shouted not caring if anyone heard him or not,

"You sure you don't want to rethink that statement femmboy?" There was a dangerous tone to Gary's voice but Petey was too far out of it to recognize it or even care for that matter.

He laid there with his face against the hard concrete, feeling himself begin to slowly slip into unconsciousness. For a few moments Gary did nothing and Petey thought that perhaps he had gotten up and left him there. However that theory was shot down when he felt Gary's cold hands slide up his shirt and to his surprise gently caress his lower back.

Although horribly battered Petey was now wide awake. The next few moments seemed like a horrific nightmare that Petey wanted desperately to wake up from but couldn't. He felt his pants being pulled down, he felt Gary position himself over top of him. He made an attempt to try and crawl away but it was useless, Gary simply drug him back to where he was effortlessly and left Petey with no choice but to lay there as he had done numerous times in the past and take the abuse…

When it was over Gary took the despicable liberty of grabbing the smaller boy by the back of his school vest which was now ripped and torn, his pants were still down around his ankles and blood ran down his bare legs. Dragging Petey across the pavement over to the dumpster he lifted the lid and quickly hoisted him up. Tossing him inside, he stood there staring into the foul smelling structure at the person he thrown into it as if he were nothing more than a bag of trash.

One would think that Gary would have simply closed the lid and went on about his day but there was something that was preventing him from doing so. He wanted to close the lid and leave Petey… His Petey there to possibly die a slow painful death all alone but at the same time there was a part of him that wasn't at all proud of himself.

He kept telling himself to close the lid and he also kept telling himself to reach in there and pull the human being he had thrown away out. As he stood there in his dilemma he started to tremble, not from pure anger and not from fear but from a combination of the two.

Anger because Petey had left him for Jimmy and fear because of what he had just done to him and because he truly didn't know what he was going to do without him.

Suddenly though and to his surprise Petey who still lay in the bottom of the dumpster opened his eyes to look at him. Gary felt his own heart lurch violently under the boys gaze. He didn't look upset and he didn't look sad, the expression the boy held on his face frightened Gary because he had never seen the small boy look at him like that before. He wanted to slam the lid shut and leave, he wanted to walk away and move on with his life even if that meant leaving his world behind but… He simply could not do so.

"It's over Gary…" Petey suddenly croaked out in a hoarse voice,

"It's over now… It's time for both of us to go our separate ways…" Gary blanched at him as he hadn't expected that type of remark from Petey.

When the small boy had opened his eyes he had expected him to plead and cry and beg him to show some mercy and not leave him there like that, but he didn't. He had thought that he would beg for forgiveness for leaving him and tell him that he wanted him back but he didn't do that either. Despite being on the verge of death Petey had managed to hold on to his resolve and still deny the person he had been so in love with in the past.

"…Just know that regardless of what you think… I will never come back to you… no matter what…"

Petey's words were ended with the sound of the lid to the dumpster slamming shut. Gary took a few steps back and stared at what may have very well ended up being Petey's coffin for a moment before he finally turned on his heel to go. Leaving a trail of Petey's blood in his wake he voiced his thoughts on the situation out loud.

"I despise weak people…"


End file.
